Esa Canción Isabel
by Semaris
Summary: Por que esa canción tonta y ridícula, más vieja que Matusalén, siempre le iba a recordar a su madre, a su hermanito y esa tarde que atesora y a la que le gustaría volver


Itachi entró a su casa seguido de Sasuke, tenía apenas ocho años y acababa de regresar del parque con su hermanito de tres. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con su padre en la cena de la noche anterior.

¿El nombre de su madre era Mikoto, cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué su padre la había llamado "Isabel"? Y ¿Por qué su madre se había sonrojado cuando la habían llamado así? Realmente todo eso había comenzado tres días atrás, cuando su madre había llegado a la casa con el cabello completamente rizado, muy rizado.

"Así se llevaba el pelo cuando tenía dieciséis años, quise probarlo de nuevo" les había dicho a sus hijos cuando le habían preguntado el por qué de su cabello.

El mayor de los niños revisó el jardín con la mirada mientras buscaban a su madre por la casa. Cuando llegaron frente a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior escucharon una música que les pareció alienígena y la siguieron escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos podría creer lo que vieron allí, fue algo que los dejó perplejos. Su madre estaba sola en el cuarto, vestida con un ajustado pantalón negro y una holgada camiseta rosa que llegaba a sus rodillas, terminando de guardar la ropa limpia, mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música y siguiendo la letra de la canción, que aparentemente conocía a la perfección:

_**Tienes el pelo empapado**_

_**Cuerpo de sirena**_

_**Sabes a chicle de menta**_

_**Canela y coral**_

-¿te digo algo? Anoche te desconocí completamente, no me habías llamado así desde antes de casarnos, no te habías puesto como anoche desde que nacieron tus hijos –le dijo a una foto de su padre que estaba en la pared. En cuanto su madre se sonrojó Itachi decidió que era mejor no saber a qué se refería su madre

_**Me gusta la manera **_

_**Que tienes de mirar**_

_**Me gusta tu melena flotando revuelta **_

_**Entre la arena y el mar**_

Mikoto alejó su vista del retrato y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música con la cabeza, su cabello negro flotando por todos lados, completamente ajena al hecho de que era observada por sus hijos.

_**Tienes los ojos rasgados**_

_**Y la piel tostada**_

_**Hueles a piel de lavanda**_

_**Con chispas de sal y mar**_

En un momento fijó su mirada en los cuatro ojitos curiosos que la miraban desde la puerta, se sonrojó con una carcajada y les hizo una señal de que se acercaran con el dedo índice sin dejar de mover sus hombros al ritmo de la música.

_**Me gusta la manera **_

_**Que tienes de bailar**_

_**Me gusta tu melena flotando revuelta**_

_**Entre la arena y el mar**_

Itachi la miró con cierta inseguridad pero Sasuke se acercó a su madre corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces y saltó a la cama. El niño comenzó a imitar a su madre golpeando el aire suavemente con los dedos al ritmo de la canción.

_**Isabel, sueño de mis sueños**_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, cómo yo te quiero**_

_**Quiéreme Isabel **_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, quiéreme **_

Mikoto le hizo otra señal a su hijo mayor de que se acercara y él obedeció aproximándose con pasos tímidos hasta la cama, donde se sentó suavemente y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la canción con sus pies. La música aumentó de ritmo y Sasuke comenzó a brincar en la cama mientras su madre jalaba a Itachi de pie y bailaba con él.

_**Isabel, flor de limonero**_

_**Quiéreme Isabel, **_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, cómo yo te quiero**_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, quiéreme**_

-¿Por qué mi papá te dijo "Isabel"? –preguntó Itachi sin poderse contener

-por que cuando éramos novios esta canción, que así se llama, estaba de moda y me gustaba mucho –le dijo ella sentándose en la cama y jalándolo sobre sus piernas, con una sonrisa, lo envolvió en sus brazos.

_**Siempre me pongo nervioso **_

_**Cuando estoy contigo**_

_**Hay un ciclón en mi oído **_

_**No sé qué decir**_

Sasuke se estiró, tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y los golpeó con ella. Mikoto alcanzó la almohada al vuelo y se la quitó al niño antes de regresar el golpe con suavidad. Itachi tomó otra almohada al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y paró el golpe.

_**Quisiera que supieras **_

_**Que loco estoy por ti**_

_**Me llevas de cabeza**_

_**Bendita sirena **_

_**Estoy sufriendo por ti**_

Pronto comenzó una guerra entre los tres donde volaban las plumas, Mikoto hincada sobre la enorme cama estaba de la misma estatura que los niños, que reían sin control. Una alegría inexplicable se extendió por el cuerpo de la mujer, no recordaba haber visto a su serio hijo mayor reír a carcajadas nunca.

_**Isabel, sueño de mis sueños**_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, cómo yo te quiero**_

_**Quiéreme Isabel**_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, quiéreme **_

Los tres cayeron sobre la cama riendo, exhaustos y cubiertos de plumas. Mikoto abrazó a sus hijos con cariño y se sentó tan sólo para descubrir a su esposo mirándolos desde la puerta con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja alzada en interrogación.

-¿alguna vez te dije que por eso me casé contigo? –le preguntó él sin moverse un centímetro.

_**Isabel, flor de limonero**_

_**Quiéreme Isabel, **_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, cómo yo te quiero**_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, quiéreme**_

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –preguntó Mikoto sonrojándose sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-entré casi después de tus hijos –le dijo él sonriendo ligeramente, Itachi recobró su expresión seria casi al intante y Sasuke se acurrucó un poco más en los brazos de su madre…

_**Isabel, sueño de mis sueños**_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, cómo yo te quiero**_

_**Quiéreme Isabel**_

_**Quiéreme, Isabel, quiéreme **_

-¿Qué te pasa? De la nada te pusiste raro –le dijo Kisame a Itachi notando que aparentemente se había fugado mentalmente y que tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro. En la rockola del viejo bar donde estaban sonaba una viejísima canción que se llamaba "_Isabel_"…


End file.
